Conventionally, an electronic article surveillance (EAS) system is utilized to provide premises security, such as, for example, in retail environments, warehouse environments, and the like. In these cases, EAS systems are usually located at physical egress/ingress points to monitor for security breaches. In the retail context, these systems include special tags that are activated and affixed to articles for which theft detection is desired, along with tag detectors having transmit and receive antennas that typically are positioned at exits of a retail store. Conventional EAS systems have been successful at deterring and detecting article theft, however, current systems suffer from some significant drawbacks, such as, limited range in detecting an EAS tag, limited or no information regarding the item affixed to the EAS tag, and binary results of whether to sound an alarm.